I Hate Everything About You
by RainbowPuppetBoy
Summary: Just the random things the two do while chained and unchained to each other. The way things /should/ have been. L/Raito - Discontinued.
1. Wake up, Fight, Work, Sleep, Repeat

**Disclaimer:** We're just playing dress-up! We'll put them back when we're finished, no harm done!  
Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**:Chapter One:**

**Wake up, Fight, Work, Sleep, Repeat**

Spring or not, it was cold. Which was probably why he'd felt the need to pile blankets onto the bed. Well, to him it was too cold. So, disregarding what his young 'friend' might have been feeling, that's what the older male had done. Five blankets! Five! Their original bed-set and then two thick fleece blankets, a thinner fleece blanket, and a large quilt.

Despite the five blankets, his long-sleeved white shirt, and the added warmth of his…'suspect'; L was still chilled. Though that was easily remedied, as the heavy blankets where beginning to slip off the bed. So sitting up, the male threw his messy hair out of his face and pulled the blankets back onto the bed. Without a single word he turned and flopped back over, the chain holding he and his 'suspect' together clinking as he did so, murmuring something about it being too cold and something about having actually having gotten a few hours of sleep.

That was all he really needed for now. He could go for the next day or two with a few hundred cups of coffee and a few thousand sweets before he could sleep again. Raito could deal with sleeping in his chair while L worked, though Ryuzaki wasn't sure if he could deal with the teen's complaints about being tired. The boy was a good friend, well…when he wasn't giving out free bruises and when he wasn't wanting to get his beauty sleep.

Rolling onto his side, L blinked his large dark eyes, curling up a little and keeping his eyes focused on the sleeping male laying beside him. Just watching the teen. Examining. Observing. Raito-kun was quiet and peaceful looking when he slept. Though it didn't take a genius to figure that out. L was at least happy that Raito didn't snore or talk in his sleep. Speaking in one's sleep was the result of stress. And when Raito was stressed, upset, or whiney he wasn't pleasant.

Ryuzaki loved Raito and hated him at the same time. How it was possible the world, and even a genius like L, would never know.

7 O'clock was what the red lights of the alarm clock read, as L watched Raito's hazel eyes open, and then they met Ryuzaki's coal-blue eyes.

Then suddenly Raito spoke up. "Stop. Staring. At. Me." He hissed, and rolled over; stealing much of the rest of the blankets. The moment that the cold air of their room hit him, Ryuzaki shivered and curled up a little more, tugging on the blankets. Of course he'd expected the other's demand. It's what he always said when being 'stared' at. "I'm not staring." L countered, his voice low and rather flat. Another normal conversation that ended the same way for another normal day that would end the same way. Every day was like that.

"Wait a minute…" Ryuzaki blinked, watching as Raito glanced at the many blankets that he'd pulled onto himself and shoved them off back onto L.Temperamental teenagers… Well, he was warm again. Too bad they had to get up now. The chain clinked softly as the teen settled again, seeming uncomfortable with his new position.Silently observing as Raito rolled over again, L brought his fingers to his lips. Apparently the teen had decided to just deal with the…observing.L's dark eyes never seemed to show any emotion…unless it was for sweets. Though that wasn't entirely true at all. Of course, no one else would know that.

A cold smirk curled Raito's lips, causing Ryuzaki to blink slowly. What was he grinning about this time? He was half tempted to ask what "Kira" had on his mind. But that would only result in another fight. Thinking of which, Ryuzaki lazily added another 2-percent suspicion to Raito being Kira. The male always had this…malicious look about him when he was thinking or saying something hurtful.

The world's greatest "three detectives" blinked again as Raito shifted his arm from under his ribs, and L didn't forget to note the way the younger male winced a bit as his end of the handcuffs rubbed his wrist the wrong way. A shock of warmth met the detective's cheek as the other's fingers had brushed lightly against the cold skin before he pulled it back closer to himself once more. He was…warm. Then again, Raito always seemed warm. L could never figure out why.

He watched carefully, admiring how Raito's auburn hair fell into his honey-coloured eyes, but the boy didn't make any move to brush it away, nor did he seem to care. Though, L couldn't help but to smile a little, which was only just a twitch at the corners of his lips, as he rose his hand enough to brush the few locks of hair out of Raito's eyes. "We should get up now. It's late and we need to shower."

He wasn't hurt when the other pulled away, no, he'd expected it. It was more…disappointment. He liked the other's warmth. The teen's groan broke him from his thoughts, and L rose his eyebrows a little to watch Raito prop himself up on his elbows, sleepily. Soon, Raito was up, pushing whatever blankets remained on him away and stood.

Yagami-kun seemed irritated. Though, that's how he always seemed.

Irritated about how L was always blank, maybe? Or maybe it was his quirks that bothered Raito.

The way he dressed.

The way he spoke.

The way he nibbled on his fingers.

The way he ate.

Everything.

Of course, it could also just be that he was cranky and annoyed about not being able to get out more often. Was that what Raito wanted? To go out somewhere and be with people? The male was quite popular after all.

"Com'on…" The teen said, sounding annoyed and impatient as he folded his arms across his chest. "Let's get this over with. I don't want to _drag_ you." L was about to shoot an equally "cranky" remark at the teen when his attention was grabbed by what Raito had chose to wear to bed the previous night. He wore a simple white shirt…that greatly resembled…never mind, it was _his_. And black Pajama-Pants of his own. Why in the name of the heavens would Yagami-kun be wearing _his_ shirt? As for L, he'd chosen to just keep his white shirt on and a pair of dark blue boxers with a cup-cake print on them.

Feeling a tug on the chain, L quickly returned to his senses with a whisper of, "As if you _could_ drag me" before he stood with his natural slouch to his posture, and followed silently behind the teen. Once in the bathroom, L slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling a thin string with the key on it from around his hips. He'd hid it in many different places before, but this one was by far, the best. Well, according to him it was.

He paid no attention to the sideways glance he'd received from Raito and proceeded to untie the key from around his hips.

"So, Ryuzaki…" Raito suddenly said. "How the hell am I supposed to work with only….not even three hours of sleep?"

L looked up at his suspect. "Hmm?" He had absentmindedly ignored the teen's complaining, knowing he had to deal with it eventually. "Well…" He started, taking the other's wrist gently in his hands and unlocking the cuff and letting it drop to the floor as he lazily uncuffed himself as well, completely ignoring his own bruised wrist. It was raw and hurt a bit, but if he really put his mind to it the pain would be in non-existence within seconds.

He didn't see the sense in keeping them cuffed together while showering. It'd just get rusty or it'd rub the wrist while trying to wash. Too much trouble that he didn't want to go through just for a shower in the morning.

"Three hours of sleep is enough." L concluded, speaking his thoughts about how Raito would be able to work on three hours of sleep. "Coffee and sweets is all you need." The detective then proceeded to pull his baggy white shirt off, dropping it messily on the floor, not much paying attention to where it landed at Raito's feet.

L could feel the teen's eyes on him as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Ryuzaki really wasn't all that fond of his appearance. Dark bags under his eyes, messy hair, too thin frame. Ugh. He really didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do about it, and it wasn't like he needed to. It wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon.

The detective's dark eyes where drawn to movement, as Raito pulled his own shirt off and dropped it to the floor as well.  
In contrast to L, the teen was not scrawny exactly, but toned. He muttered something under his breath, that L couldn't quite understand, and shook his head. "Again, let's just get this over with so we can get on with our day."

The man said nothing in reply to what the teen had said, instead he stood patiently while Raito turned the water on. And without waiting for it to warm up, both males, now undressed, stepped into the large shower. Showering like this was now a normal occurrence, and it was now habit to stand back-to-back and conserve water.

--

**PuppetNote:** Okay, so I'm back again! Found myself a few more obsessions…obviously.So, my pet Khrys and I have decided that we're going to join the majority of writers and write ourselves a pretty little Death Note fan-fiction. We've role-played it out (Khrys as Raito, and I as L) and then edited it into a story. For the most part this is just fluff! We got tired of angst…You want smut? You're not gonna find it here. Sorry! :DThere are more chapters and this will be updated when we feel like it, 'coz we're just slow little buggers that way.


	2. A Break Without Coffee

**Disclaimer(again):** We still don't own Death Note! You should all know this by now!

**:Chapter 2:**

**A Break Without Coffee**

Raito's eyes were locked on the computer screen in front of him, and his fingers moved quickly as he typed, trying to hack some other company that there was a rumor a new Kira had surfaced in.

But no killings.

Raito knew quite well that he and Misa-Misa were the only ones left again. There had been no killings since the man from Yotsuba had been caught and suffered a heart attack inflicted by the _real _Kira. Raito himself.

He snuck a glance over in Ryuzaki's direction, rolling his eyes as he noted that the Detective had once again started to chew on his finger. As he always did when lost in thought, or intrigued by something. Ryuzaki was obviously very lost in thought, biting mercilessly at one finger while the other hand was idly holding his fork, his expression a little troubled and his posture…hunched over, in his usual, familiar way, his cake sitting nearby.

Raito's lips twitched in a smile that was quickly hidden again.

"I'm in." He looked at the screen for a moment. "No Kira though." He slouched in his chair, head resting on the back as his eyes were now locked on the ceiling as if thinking.

The detective turned in his chair to face the younger male.

"No Kira?" He questioned, a slight frown tugging the corners of his lips down a bit. The detective put his fork down and leaned over, his coal-coloured eyes scanning the teen's computer screen.

The teen suddenly grimaced as his Shinigami, Ryuk, began to bother him once more.

_I was thinking of going into stand up comedy…I'd knock them dead!_

Misa giggled from where she sat, and Rem merely gave Ryuk an odd look. As for Raito, he muttered only two words.

"No apples."

"…It was a good lead…" L murmured simply, biting at his thumb now as he went back to his own computer, ignoring Raito's odd whisper of 'No apples'.Ryuk looked upset, deprived of what was seemingly a drug to Shinigami, if not only Ryuk, but said nothing more.

Finally some peace and quiet.

Ryuzaki knew that Rem was there, but not Ryuk, but it didn't matter, the detective would figure that he was talking to Rem, he was sure. He then glanced at Misa; the girl was horrible at hiding her identity as the Second Kira. If Rem hadn't threatened to kill him—Many times, he would have already killed her…or got her caught at the very least.

He sighed, sitting up once more resting his elbow on the desk, and his forehead on his hand. He just wanted this over with. They had caught 'Kira', and there had been no killings since. Why didn't Ryuzaki just finally drop it?

"So, let's assume Higuchi was _the_ Kira. What happened to the Second-Kira?" Ryuzaki finally asked, though Raito knew it was more to himself. But something also told him, from his time chained to the detective, that the elder male also wanted an answer.

"And if there was a Second-Kira, there'd be a second Note. Right?" The older male continued to murmur to himself, just staring at his computer screen as he nibbled his thumb and spoke. "What about the power…? And the theory of being able to pass it along? No, if it'd been passed on to someone else the Note would have gone too."Of course, the only show of annoyance from Ryuzaki was the vigorous biting at his thumbnail.

Raito vaguely wondered if he was the only one who could see through the emotionless Façade.

The detective finally picked up his abnormally-sweetened tea and took a sip, soon after making an odd face at the tea, as it had cooled over the time that he'd been thinking. Putting the tea down, the detective picked up his fork, stabbed the strawberry from the top of his cheesecake, and took a bite out of the sweet fruit. He licked the juices from the berry from his lips as he let another frown grace his fine features, now deep in thought.

_Riiiinnnng….._Raito's cell phone was suddenly ringing, but he hadn't noticed yet, lost in his own deep thoughts. He was slouched in his chair and staring at the ceiling once more. It had been a good lead….if there was such thing as another Kira.

The Second Kira, Misa Amane, was still sitting nearby.

He was then brought back to Reality as Misa was suddenly standing next to him. "Raito…your phone is ringing." He sat up and moved to grab it, but it wasn't there. He frowned, wondering where he had put it when he realized Ryuzaki had snatched it up and was now talking to someone…and holding the phone in his odd way. Didn't he ever hold a phone correctly?

"Ryuzaki, who is it?" He inquired, a little annoyed at the Detective. He ignored the fact Misa had sat in his lap and was jabbering away about…something or other having to do with them getting married or something of that sort. He had learned to ignore her, and feign interested in anything she said or did.

The elder male glanced to Raito, shrugged and went back to talking to the girl on the other line. Raito's eyes narrowed in more anger than annoyance now.

"Of course, that sounds good!" The detective smiled as he spoke. It was almost as if he _had_ a personality. "Thank you, Natsumi. Yes, we'll see you soon."

And with that Ryuzaki pressed the 'end call' button and snapped the phone shut, holding it out to the younger male, his 'personality' gone. "We're meeting Natsumi and some others at the mall in an hour." He announced, and Raito knew that this was all to get under his skin. But…perhaps it'd give them a much-needed break.

Raito snatched his phone away and shoved it in a pocket. "Oh? And what about the case?" He asked after a moment of glaring at the elder male. "We can't just up and stop."

Closing the programs on his laptop and snapping the machine shut, Ryuzaki turned back to Raito. "We can have a small break. We have, after all, been working on this without any good leads for the past week or so." He shrugged, "Besides. Your friends miss you."

Had that been a smirk Raito had almost seen? He _was_ goading him! "A few hours won't hurt. And if something does come up Watari will contact me." The detective explained as he stood, still standing hunched over, his hands in his pockets.

Raito shook his head, closing his own programs and snapping the black laptop shut as well. "Fine." He said, standing up as well, Misa having now fallen to the floor.

"Ohh! Do I get to come?" Misa asked excitedly, bouncing around in her ditzy way once she had regained her composure.

Raito merely looked at her and raised a brow, frowning, and she quieted.

For a moment.

"No? But…But Raito!" She began to whine. "What about our date?" They hadn't been on a date in weeks, due to Raito being chained to L. "And you're going to walk around with the chain?" She continued whining, and Raito merely shut her voice out. "Let's go, Ryuzaki." He sighed, wanting to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Of course we're going to walk around with the chain." Ryuzaki stated simply, "I can't let Raito-kun out of my sight. He's…" A pause, "…he's still under suspicion of being Kira." Raito rolled his eyes once more. An excuse if he had ever heard one.

Ignoring Misa-Misa as well, L stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away, dragging Raito along. "Do you want to walk, or get a ride?" He asked, not turning to see if Misa was following them. "And what exactly do your friends do at the mall, Raito-kun?"

Wincing a little as his end of the handcuffs pressed against his already sore wrist, He shoved his hands into his pants pockets boredly. "And why exactly did you agree to hanging out with _my_ friends?" He asked, irritated at the fact the detective had done so. But there was no use in backing out now. Ryuzaki merely shrugged.

"You seemed bored. You need to get out." Ryuzaki explained, "Staying inside all the time is killing your social life."

"We'll walk." The teen replied quietly after a moment, throwing another glare in Misa's direction, easily hidden by his auburn bangs as he looked at the ground.

The insomniac detective continued to lead the way down the hall and to the elevator, where he stood quietly. "Would Miss Misa like to change first and then meet us at the mall?" He asked, and Misa squealed happily. "Yes! I'll see you there!" She said, turning and bouncing away to do…whatever she was going to do to get ready, it wasn't as if Raito cared.

But…

What would they _possibly_ do at the mall?

…And how long could L possibly go without sweets? A devious plan began to form in the teen's mind, but his face never showed it. Ryuzaki had just condemned himself to a day of torture.

Stepping into the elevator, L turned to look at the teen, "You never answered my question, Yagami-kun." He said softly, pressing the button that'd take them to the first floor.

"And what question was that, _Ryuzaki_?" He asked, putting extra emphasis on the name out of just a little spite, as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. He folded his arms across his chest, not caring that it tightened the length of chain between them a little.

L stepped a little closer to the teen, the chain going lax again.

"What is it, exactly, that you and your friends to at the mall?" He asked again, grasping the rail as the elevator made a noise and began to move, taking them down to the exit.

Raito gave a short laugh; more a quick exhale. "Wander about," he started. "Usually the girls shop." He shrugged. He, himself, did not quite get the point of the mall now-a-days. "I usually just go to the arcade."

"The arcade?" L questioned. "I didn't know Yagami-kun played video games."

The younger male nodded. "I do, when I feel like it." He said, not thinking much of it. He smiled slightly, or was it a smirk? "I'd _love_ to see you play a shooting game or something."

L's finger was back to his lips, a slight smile brightening his features. "What? Do you think I have no experience in shooting?" He questioned, keeping his dark eyes focused on his suspect. "What other games would they have there?"

"No, I just mean they're nothing like real life." He sighed and thought for a moment. "General arcade-games; Fighting, racing...dancing." He had paused. Pump It Up; He hadn't played that in forever.

L let a small 'hm' noise escape his throat as he looked past Raito, staring at the wall absentmindedly. "Dancing games…" He said out loud. The detective seemed interested, but the younger male said nothing more, looking away from the detective again and to the door. He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. And with Misa-Misa there, he was sure this was going to be no fun at all.

As the doors opened, the man stepped out, pulling on the chain and not seeming to care. Raito following, though a little reluctantly. "How long do you normally stay at the mall?" He questioned, pulling a pair of beat up shoes from a closet and quickly slipping his feet into them, wiggling his toes as he did.

"Until we get bored, or have somewhere else to go." Raito replied, "Or get hungry and don't want to eat the food from the food court." He shrugged and shook his head. "Don't you know what a mall is?"

"I wouldn't want to eat the food from the food court either…" Ryuzaki mumbled softly beginning to lead the way outside. "Of course I know what a mall is, Yagami-kun. I'm not _that_ much of a recluse, am I?"

It was a pretty sunny day, slightly chilly, but they could deal with that. The detective had turned to Raito, raising a brow as if asked one of the stupidest questions in existence. L sighed softly and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"The only time I've seen you outside of this building, was school, catching Higuchi, and..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "That's about it. You expect me _not_ to think you're a recluse?" He shook his head, moving to walk out the door, not caring that he'd be dragging Ryuzaki along, and that his bruises were hurting. He merely grabbed the chain so the cuffs didn't press against his bruises any longer.

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes as he followed the teen. "The café and the hospital. You forgot those." He stated simply, almost as if he were smugly correcting the boy at the other end of the chain. "I just choose to stay indoors." He blinked a bit as they stepped out into the sun.

The teen rolled his eyes, but chose not to answer. The elder male was so infuriating sometimes. No, strike that. He was infuriating all the time. He continued walking. It was about a mile or so to the mall, and he wanted to get there quickly.

L was silent a moment, and after a moment or two spoke up. "Where do you normally meet?"

"The food court, usually." He replied after a moment of thinking. It had been a while. Soon they were in view of the mall. He mentally took a steadying breath, getting ready for the inevitable attack from his fan-girlish friends. The chain clinked a bit as he opened the door. Immediately there were loud squeals.

"RAITO!"

He winced as four girls immediately attached themselves to him. He gave a well-faked smile. "Long time no see." He said as the two guys approached. One of the girls spotted Ryuzaki.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

"Yeah, he's kinda cute."

And there started the giggling and whispers amongst the girls.

Ryuzaki had hidden the grin that had dared to try to come to his emotionless pretense. Of course, Raito had noticed.

Ryuzaki looked up as the girls started to talk about him, "Hmm?" He raised a brow looking a bit confused. He raised his hand, yet again, to nibble on a finger, studying Raito's friends intently.Another one of them squealed. "Ah! How cute, he's nibbling on his finger." She turned to Raito. "Is he shy or something?" They were as bad as Misa-Misa.

Every single one of them.

One ventured over. "What's your name?" She asked, giving him a cute smile. Raito placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ryuzaki, this is Ami. Ami, meet Ryuzaki." The girl giggled, making it fairly obvious she found the detective to be attractive. Just like Misa, she was very bad at hiding this fact. Another one, Natsumi, gasped and moved to stand beside Ami, folding her arms across her chest.

"You'd be _so_ much cuter if you didn't have those bags under your eyes…Hey! Let's take you shopping! We can find you some better clothes!"

Raito tried oh so very hard to hide the smirk that had found his way to his face. In a way, he was starting to feel bad for the detective, having four girls now completely fan-girling over him. "And we can fix your hair!" The smallest girl, obviously the youngest squealed. This wouldn't go over well…

L was suddenly surrounded by girls. He quickly pulled his hand away from his mouth and stuffed it in his pocket, taking a small step back from the invading girls. "Hello, Miss Ami." He said politely, a small smile coming to his thin features. L looked to Natsumi. "And you must be Natsumi." And, yet again, it was odd how he suddenly seemed to have a personality of some sort.

…And suddenly the Insomniac looked unsure of what to do.

--

**Another annoying note:** Here's chapter two! Yeah, lots of fun. Don't ask us why we decided for them to go to the mall. You'll just get a bunch of jibberish and long words like "Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia". Yes, that's really a word. Unfortunately.  
The "point of view" changes each chapter, just so you can see in their heads. Happy-fun-time, huh? :D Khrys edits and writes up Raito's bit, and I edit and write up L's bit. So this chapter's credit all goes to Khrys-love

And we'll leave you with these words: Hah, we made you waste another two minutes reading this annoying note! (Not really, don't beat us!)  
Review and all that jazz and we'll be back with Chapter 3 soon!


End file.
